naohsvisionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nexus
'What exactly is the Nexus?' : The Nexus is a network of completely different dimensions with interwoven connections. Except for rare linking points, each plane is effectively its own universe with its own natural laws. The planes breaks down into a number of general types: *The Material Plane (The universe of mortals) *The Astral Plane (The main plane to other planes) *The Transitive Planes (is only a term for three planes) *The Inner Planes (etheral plane, elemental plane, negative and positiv energy plane and the twilight plane) *The Outer Planes (home of deities) *The Interplanes (links to other planes) 'Material Plane' The Material Plane is the center of most cosmologies and defines what is considered normal. The Material Plane has the following traits: *''Normal Gravity.'' *''Normal Time.'' *''Alterable Morphic.'' *''No Elemental or Energy Traits (specific locations may have these traits, however).'' *''Mildly neutral-aligned.'' *''Normal magic.'' : The Material Plane tends to be the most Earthlike of all planes and operates under the same set of natural laws that our own real world does. 'The Astral Plane' The Astral Plane is the mainspace between the other planes. When a character moves through an interplanar nexusportal or projects her spirit to a different plane of existence, she travels through the Astral Plane. Even spells that allow instantaneous movement across a plane briefly touch the Astral Plane.The Astral Plane is a great, endless sphere of clear sky, both above and below. Occasional bits of solid matter can be found here, but most of the Astral Plane is an endless, open domain.Both planar travelers and refugees from other planes call the Astral Plane home. The Astral Plane has the following traits: *''Subjective directional gravity.'' *''Timeless. Age, hunger, thirst, poison, and natural healing don’t function in the Astral Plane, though they resume functioning when the traveler leaves the Astral Plane.'' *''Mildly neutral-aligned.'' *''Enhanced magic. All spells and spell-like abilities used within the Astral Plane may be employed as if they were improved by the Quicken Spell feat. Already quickened spells and spell-like abilities are unaffected, as are spells from magic items.'' 'Transitive Planes' These three planes have one important common characteristic: Each is used to get from one place to another. The Astral Plane is a conduit to all other planes, while the Ethereal Plane and the Plane of Twilight both serve as means of transportation within the Material Plane they’re connected to. These planes have the strongest regular interaction with the Material Plane and are often accessed by using various spells. They have native inhabitants as well. 'Inner planes' The Ethereal Plane The Ethereal Plane is coexistent with the Material Plane and often other planes as well. The Material Plane itself is visible from the Ethereal Plane, but it appears muted and indistinct, its colors blurring into each other and its edges turning fuzzy. While it is possible to see into the Material Plane from the Ethereal Plane, the Ethereal Plane is usually invisible to those on the Material Plane. Normally, creatures on the Ethereal Plane cannot attack creatures on the Material Plane, and vice versa. A traveler on the Ethereal Plane is invisible, incorporeal, and utterly silent to someone on the Material Plane. The Ethereal Plane is mostly empty of structures and impediments. However, the plane has its own inhabitants. Some of these are other ethereal travelers, but the ghosts found here pose a particular peril to those who walk the fog. It has the following traits: *''No gravity.'' *''Alterable morphic. The plane contains little to alter, however.'' *''Mildly neutral-aligned.'' *''Normal magic. Spells function normally on the Ethereal Plane, though they do not cross into the Material Plane.'' *''The only exceptions are spells and spell-like abilities that have the force descriptor and abjuration spells that affect ethereal beings. Spellcasters on the Material Plane must have some way to detect foes on the Ethereal Plane before targeting them with force-based spells, of course. While it’s possible to hit ethereal enemies with a force spell cast on the Material Plane, the reverse isn’t possible. No magical attacks cross from the Ethereal Plane to the Material Plane, including force attacks.'' Elemental Planes The Elemental Planes represent form and essence, but hold little thought and no high concepts. No philosophies bind these planes. They simply are, they represent the materials that comprise the Material Plane. Surviving on the Inner Planes in more difficult than on most of the Outer Planes. Since civilization in any form is rarer here than on the Outer Planes, each Elemental Plane is made up almost entirely of its base element. In fact, sometimes, bits and bubbles of one element make their way onto the plane of another; but once they enter another plane, these elemental bits are subject to the conditions of that plane. So water seeping onto the Plane of Fire becomes steam and fire pockets on the Plane of Water simply create hot water. The elemental material of the first plane begins to subtly change to the element of the second. The Paraelemental and Quasielemental links also leak into each other as well as the four base planes. In the center of the Inner plane is the aether plane and within this plane there are four realms they are manifestations of the elemental gods of the universe. Each is made up of a single type of element that overwhelms all others. The realms are in thruth prisons of the elemental gods, because the Celestal Gods of Law once imprissoned them for their actions on the Material Plane tho elemental God Thimmaoth is the ward of the other gods. The and the natives of a particular realms are made of the same element as the plane itself. The realms are somehow conneted to the Material plane and the Outer planes, but it has it's limitations. Every Realm is limitless and has interwoven connections to each other. *The elemental plane of Earth (Aempedokolesha, the godess of earth) *The elemental plan of Fire (Szheraklith, the god of fire) *The elemental plane of Water (Thalesha, the Goddes of Ice) *The elemental plane of Air (Anashimeneth, the God of air) *The elemental plane of Aether (Thimmaioth, the god of aether) The Quasielemental Affection *''The Positive Quasielemental affection:'' 'The element of Lightning and Storm, where Air and Positive Energy mix, is often called the plane of Storms or the Vengeful Land by scholars. It's like the Plane of Air in every way, except that there is always an electrical storm crashing down upon a body's head. Metal automatically attracts lightning bolts, accompanied by terrible thunder. The mysterious Tower of Storms is the only known structure here, but nobody, even native creatures, knows who lives here. Planewalkers sometimes refer to the Plane of Mineral (where Earth and Positive Energy meet) as the treasure-trove of the multiverse, but only to clueless who don't know the dark of it. The plane is filled with gems, gold silver and other treasures but it is also very dangerous and well guarded. Native creatures don't like bashers carting off the elemental stuff the plane comprises. Getting around presents the same challenges as does the Plane of Earth, the difference is that everything has sharp edges that cut like razors. Everything on this plane fossilizes at an incredible rate and berks remaining here too long turn to stone. Fire and Positive Energy create the Plane of Radiance. Cascading light, brilliant color and mind-numbing illumination fill this plane. Without protection a traveler will go quickly blind. Radiance is as empty as the Plane of Air and as hot as the Plane of Fire; only radiant beings live here. Near the edge of the Positive Energy Plane stands the blue-lit called Heart of Light, where great healings are possible. Much cooler is the Quasielemental Plane of Steam (mix of Water and Positive Energy), a misty place so thick with clammy vapor that a berk runs the risk of drowning in it. On this plane there's little other than the mist and the steam beings. *''Radiance, the positive affection of fire *''Lightning, the positive affection of air'' *''Minerals, the positive affection of earth'' *''Rainbows, the positive affection of water'' *''Twilight, the positive affection of negative energy'' *The Negative Quasielemtal affection: 'Air and Negative Energy create the Plane of Vacuum, a void of absolute nothingness; nothing to breathe, nothing to stand on, nothing to fly or swim through. Drifting anchored by a thread between Vacuum and Negative Energy. If a basher can come up with a way to stay warm and do without breath, he can travel by sheer force of will, using only his mind to move. Some say that beings of pure thought, without mass or energy, dwell here and possibly travel out onto the other planes. Travelers on the Plane of Dust (mix of Earth and Negative Energy) find themselves slowly dintegrating, breaking up into the dust of this place. But this plane has a number of native inhabitants: dune stalkers, dust mephits, sandlings and sandmen. The Plane of Ash, resultant from the meeting of Fire and Negative Energy, has fewer inhabitants than Dust and is bad as Fire. In fact a traveler can't breath here and the cinders drain a body's warmth at every turn. This place is an endless sea of cinder and ash. The Plane of Salt (mix of Water and Negative Energy) is a forgotten place of dry, moisture-leeching crystalline crust. Some portions of the place are more liquid than others, but much of the plane is dry and parched. Nothing lives here, except salt. *''Ash the negative affection of fire *''Vacuum the negative affection of air'' *''Grime the negative affection of earth'' *''Ice the negative affection of water'' *''Twilight the negative affection of positive energy'' The Paraelemental Links The borders of Steam, Lava, Mud and Rain lie between the main Elemental Planes. They are borderrealms of duality, in which two forces combine to make one. Less known and less traveled than the four elemental planes, they also hold some native inhabitatnts. *The border of Steam is where Air and Fire meet. This plane's filled with foul smoke. A body can't breathe here without magical assistance; the hot atmosphere is completely saturated with choking clouds and noxious fumes. Like on the Plane of Air, down is relative and beings have to fly in order to get around. Few are Earth pockets. There's little native life here to do any building, except for some Places, where the paraelemental lesser gods rules over smoke beings and other fume-based creatures. *Fire and Earth combine to form a plane more inhospitable than the Plane of Fire, the Paraelemental border of Lava and Magma. Some beings meet here to trade and few other creatures of earth and fire dwell on this plane rather than their own. Otherwise, lava beings are all a body's going to find here. A lesser god claims dominance over the entire plane and nobody seems to care enough to challenge him. *Earth and Water merge to form the Paraelemental border of Mud. Mud and slime fill an ocean with no end and no direction. Conditions are like those on the Plane of Water, but the substance here is opaque and thick. Nothing can survive here except mud beings. No known cities or palaces exist, even in the few pockets of pure water of fresh air. Seems that the only use of this place comes from its function as a dumb; banishments have lead to this plane's pseudonym, the House of the Polution. *Water and Air form the border of Mist and Rain, wich has a navigable surface and breathable air, and nothing else but Rain and Mist. Immense of misty storms, whirlwinds, mealstorms and seas make up the entire landscape. At the heart of the plane, a lesser god rules over all Mist elementals and mephits, hoping to extend his influence even onto other planes. This plane produces a rare resources called eternal rain or unforming crystal; it 's extremely liquid and almost untouchable. The source of positive and negative Energy It's the Positive and Negative Energy source that breathe life into, or take it away from, the physical universe. These are in fact no planes but many just calle them planes of life and death. These are the planes of life force. All the living things draw their energy from the Positive plane, while all the undead creatures draw from the Negative plane. Even spells and magical items based on promoting or taking life tie directly to these planes. *The Positive Energy Plane: The Positive Energy Plane is a dangerous, terrible place to visit, despite its life promoting nature. Its energy is too strong. Travelers find this plane even more brilliant than the Plane of Radiance. Its energies seep into bashers entering the plane until their bodies simply can no longer contain the energy, literally burning the poor sods out. If a traveler is wounded or injured, the energies of the plane quickly heal the wounds. The only known native inhabitants of this plane are creatures of pure positive energy. *The Negative Energy Plane: There is nothing useful to a planewalker on the Negative Energy Plane. There's no reason someone would ever want to come here. This plane steals energy and destroys the spirit. It's a black formless plane of all-consuming hunger, feeding upon life energy. Berks who come here without magical protection die and their spirits are consumed forever. Some sodding addle-coves have made it possible to visit this plane. Some individuals know of secret portals to a place that they maintain here, the City of the Nothingness. Native inhabitants of this plane are of pure negative energy. Also the undead hover on this plane waiting to be loosed upon other planes, where they can drain energy from the living creatures. Plane of Twiglight Or somtimes refer as The Plane of Shadows is a dimly lit dimension that is both coterminous to and coexistent with the Material Plane. It overlaps the Material Plane and the Energie Planes much as the Ethereal Plane does, so a planar traveler can use the twilight to cover great distances quickly. The Plane of Twilight is also coterminous to other planes. With the right spell, a character can use the Plane of Twilight to visit other realities. The Plane of Twilight is a world of black and white; color itself has been bleached from the environment. It is otherwise appears similar to the Material Plane. Despite the lack of light sources, various plants, animals, and humanoids call the Plane of Twilight home. The Plane of Twilight is magically morphic, and parts continually flow onto other planes. As a result, creating a precise map of the plane is next to impossible, despite the presence of landmarks. The Plane of Twilight has the following traits: *''Magically morphic. Certain spells modify the base material of the Plane of Twilight. The utility and power of these spells within the Plane of Twilight make them particularly useful for explorers and natives alike.'' *''Mildly neutral-aligned.'' *''Enhanced magic. Spells with the Twilight descriptor are enhanced on the Plane of Twilight. Such spells are cast as though they were prepared with the Maximize Spell feat, though they don’t require the higher spell slots. Furthermore, specific spells become more powerful on the Plane of Twilight. Shadow spells are more powerfull in this plane.'' *''Impeded magic. Spells that use or generate light or fire may fizzle when cast on the Plane of Twilight. Spells that produce light are less effective in general, because all light sources have their ranges halved on the Plane of Twilight. Despite the dark nature of the Plane of Twilight, spells that produce, use, or manipulate darkness are unaffected by the plane.'' 'Outer Planes' The Borderlands 'lies in the center of the Outer Plane and it is a neutral plane which is connected to nine other worlds. The deities live on the Outer Planes, as do creatures such as celestials, eternals and dissidents. Each world of the Outer Planes has an alignment, representing a particular moral or ethical outlook, and the natives of each world tend to behave in agreement with that world’s alignment, exept the Borderlands this is a true neutral ground it is a field of peace and diplomacy, but often arises war between the different worlds. *'The Borderlands'' are true neutral. (the world of balance) *'Celestia'' is lawful neutral. (the world of law) *'Pandeamonia'' is chaotic neutral. (the world of corruption) *'Eternia is lawful good. (the world of empathy) *'Baeshearann''' is neutral good. (the world of wisdom) *Nephesh or The Beastlands are chaotic good. (the world of origins) * Daathtaroth i''s lawful evil. (the world of timelessness) *'Anruya is neutral evil.'' (the world of lunacy) *'I'ihjo' is chaotic evil. ''(the world of knowledge) *'The Forbidden''' Lands'' are pure evil.'' (the world of mutation) 'Interplanes' This catch-all category covers all extradimensional spaces that function like planes but have measurable size and limited access. Other kinds of planes are theoretically infinite in size, but a interplane might be only a few hundred feet across. 'Planar Traits' Each plane of existence has its own properties—the natural laws of its universe. Planar traits are broken down into a number of general areas.All planes have the following kinds of traits. *Physical Traits: These traits determine the laws of physics and nature on the plane, including how gravity and time function. *Elemental and Energy Traits: These traits determine the dominance of particular elemental or energy forces. *Alignment Traits: Just as characters may be lawful neutral or chaotic good, many planes are tied to a particular moral or ethical outlook. *Magic Traits: Magic works differently from plane to plane, and magic traits set the boundaries for what it can and can’t do. 'Physical Traits' The two most important natural laws set by physical traits are how gravity works and how time passes. Other physical traits pertain to the size and shape of a plane and how easily a plane’s nature can be altered. Gravity The direction of gravity’s pull may be unusual, and it might even change directions within the plane itself. : Gravity Traits: *Normal Gravity: Most planes have gravity similar to that of the Material Plane. The usual rules for ability scores, carrying capacity, and encumbrance apply. Unless otherwise noted in a description, it is assumed every plane has the normal gravity trait. *Heavy Gravity: The gravity on a plane with this trait is much more intense than on the Material Plane. As a result, Balance, Climb, Jump, Ride, Swim, and Tumble incur a circumstance penalty, as do all attacks. All item weights are effectively doubled, which might affect a character’s speed. Weapon ranges are halved. *Light Gravity: The gravity on a plane with this trait is less intense than on the Material Plane. As a result, creatures find that they can lift more, but their movements tend to be ungainly. Characters on a plane with the light gravity trait takes a penalty on attack rolls and Balance, Ride, Swim, and Tumble checks. All items weigh half as much. Weapon ranges double, and characters gain bonus on Climb and Jump. These advantages apply to travelers from other planes as well as natives. *No Gravity: Individuals on a plane with this trait merely float in space, unless other resources are available to provide a direction for gravity’s pull. *Objective Directional Gravity: The strength of gravity on a plane with this trait is the same as on the Material Plane, but the direction is not the traditional “down” toward the ground. It may be down toward any solid object, at an angle to the surface of the plane itself, or even upward.In addition, objective directional gravity may change from place to place. The direction of “down” may vary. *Subjective Directional Gravity:The strength of gravity on a plane with this trait is the same as on the Material Plane, but each individual chooses the direction of gravity’s pull. Such a plane has no gravity for unattended objects and nonsentient creatures. This sort of environment can be very disorienting to the newcomer, but is common on “weightless” planes. : Time Traits: *Time: The rate of time’s passage can vary on different planes, though it remains constant within any particular plane. Time is always subjective for the viewer. The same subjectivity applies to various planes. Travelers may discover that they’ll pick up or lose time while moving among the planes, but from their point of view, time always passes naturally. *Normal Time: This trait describes the way time passes on the Material Plane. One hour on a plane with normal time equals one hour on the Material Plane. Unless otherwise noted in a description, every plane has the normal time trait. *Timeless: On planes With this trait, time still passes, but the effects of time are diminished. How the timeless trait can affect certain activities or conditions such as hunger, thirst, aging, the effects of poison, and healing varies from plane to plane.The danger of a timeless plane is that once one leaves such a plane for one where time flows normally, conditions such as hunger and aging do occur retroactively. *Flowing Time: On some planes, time can flow faster or slower. One may travel to another plane, spend a year there, then return to the Material Plane to find that only six seconds have elapsed. Everything on the plane returned to is only a few seconds older. But for that traveler and the items, spells, and effects working on him, that year away was entirely real.When designating how time works on planes with flowing time, put the Material Plane’s flow of time first, followed by the same flow in the other plane. *Erratic Time: Some planes have time that slows down and speeds up, so an individual may lose or gain time as he moves between the two planes.To the denizens of such a plane, time flows naturally and the shift is unnoticed.If a plane is timeless with respect to magic, any spell cast with a noninstantaneous duration is permanent until dispelled. : Shape and Size Traits *Shape and Size: Planes come in a variety of sizes and shapes. Most planes are infinite, or at least so large that they may as well be infinite. *Infinite Planes: With this trait go on forever, though they may have finite components within them. Or they may consist of ongoing expanses in two directions, like a map that stretches out infinitely. *Finite Shape: A plane with this trait has defined edges or borders. These borders may adjoin other planes or hard, finite borders such as the edge of the world or a great wall. Demiplanes are often finite. *Self-Contained Shape: On planes with this trait, the borders wrap in on themselves, depositing the traveler on the other side of the map. A spherical plane is an example of a self-contained, finite plane, but there can be cubes, toruses, and flat planes with magical edges that teleport the traveler to an opposite edge when he crosses them.Some demiplanes are self-contained. : Morphic Traits: *Morphic Traits: This trait measures how easily the basic nature of a plane can be changed. Some planes are responsive to sentient thought, while others can be manipulated only by extremely powerful creatures. And some planes respond to physical or magical efforts. *Alterable Morphic: On a plane with this trait, objects remain where they are (and what they are) unless affected by physical force or magic. You can change the immediate environment as a result of tangible effort. *Highly Morphic: On a plane with this trait, features of the plane change so frequently that it’s difficult to keep a particular area stable. Such planes may react dramatically to specific spells, sentient thought, or the force of will. Others change for no reason. *Magically Morphic: Specific spells can alter the basic material of a plane with this trait. *Divinely Morphic: Specific unique beings (deities or similar great powers) have the ability to alter objects, creatures, and the landscape on planes with this trait. Ordinary characters find these planes similar to alterable planes in that they may be affected by spells and physical effort. But the deities may cause these areas to change instantly and dramatically, creating great kingdoms for themselves. *'Static:' These planes are unchanging. Visitors cannot affect living residents of the plane, nor objects that the denizens possess. Any spells that would affect those on the plane have no effect unless the plane’s static trait is somehow removed or suppressed. Spells cast before entering a plane with the static trait remain in effect, however. Even moving an unattended object within a static plane is very difficult. Particularly heavy objects may be impossible to move. *'Sentient: '''These planes are ones that respond to a single thought— that of the plane itself. Travelers would find the plane’s landscape changing as a result of what the plane thought of the travelers, either becoming more or less hospitable depending on its reaction. 'Elemental and Energy' Four basic elements and two types of energy together make up everything. The elements are earth, air, fire, and water. The types of energy are positive and negative.The Material Plane reflects a balancing of those elements and energies; all are found there. Each of the Inner Planes is dominated by one element or type of energy. Other planes may show off various aspects of these elemental traits. Many planes have no elemental or energy traits; these traits are noted in a plane’s description only when they are present. *Air-Dominant: Mostly open space, planes with this trait have just a few bits of floating stone or other elements. They usually have a breathable atmosphere, though such a plane may include clouds of acidic or toxic gas. Creatures of the earth subtype are uncomfortable on air-dominant planes because they have little or no natural earth to connect with. They take no actual damage, however. *Earth-Dominant: Planes with this trait are mostly solid. Travelers who arrive run the risk of suffocation if they don’t reach a cavern or other pocket within the earth. Worse yet, individuals without the ability to burrow are entombed in the earth and must dig their way out. Creatures of the air subtype are uncomfortable on earth dominant planes because these planes are tight and claustrophobic to them. But they suffer no inconvenience beyond having difficulty moving. *Fire-Dominant Planes: With this trait are composed of flames that continually burn without consuming their fuel source. Fire-dominant planes are extremely hostile to Material Plane creatures, and those without resistance or immunity to fire are soon immolated.Unprotected wood, paper, cloth, and other flammable materials catch fire almost immediately, and those wearing unprotected flammable clothing catch on fire. In addition, individuals take permanent fire damage on a fire-dominant plane. Creatures of the water subtype are extremely uncomfortable on fire-dominant planes. Those that are made of water take double damage. *Water-Dominant Planes: With this trait are mostly liquid. Visitors who can’t breathe water or reach a pocket of air will likely drown. Creatures of the fire subtype are extremely uncomfortable on water-dominant planes. Those made of fire take permanent damage. *Positive-Dominant Planes: An abundance of life characterizes planes with this trait. The two kinds of positive-dominant traits are minor positive-dominant and major positive-dominant. A minor positive-dominant plane is a riotous explosion of life in all its forms. Colors are brighter, fires are hotter, noises are louder, and sensations are more intense as a result of the positive energy swirling through the plane. All individuals in a positive-dominant plane gain fast healing as an extraordinary ability. *Negative-Dominant Planes: With this trait are vast, empty reaches that suck the life out of travelers who cross them. They tend to be lonely, haunted planes, drained of color and filled with winds bearing the soft moans of those who died within them. As with positive-dominant planes, negative-dominant planes can be either minor or major. On minor negative-dominant planes, living creatures takes permanent damage. If someone dies, they crumble into ash.Major negative-dominant planes are even more severe. The death ward spell protects a traveler from the damage and energy drain of a negative-dominant plane. 'Magic Traits' ''A plane’s magic trait describes how magic works on the plane compared to how it works on the Material Plane. Particular locations on a plane (such as those under the direct control of deities) may be pockets where a different magic trait applies. *Normal Magic: This magic trait means that all spells and supernatural abilities function as written. Unless otherwise noted in a description, every plane has the normal magic trait. *Wild Magic: On a plane with the wild magic trait spells and spell-like abilities function in radically different and sometimes dangerous ways. Any spell or spell-like ability used on a wild magic plane has a chance to go awry. *Impeded Magic: Particular spells and spell-like abilities are more difficult to cast on planes with this trait, often because the nature of the plane interferes with the spell. *Enhanced Magic: Particular spells and spell-like abilities are easier to use or more powerful in effect on planes with this trait than they are on the Material Plane.Natives of a plane with the enhanced magic trait are aware of which spells and spell-like abilities are enhanced, but planar travelers may have to discover this on their own.If a spell is enhanced, certain metamagic feats can be applied to it without changing the spell slot required or the casting time. Spellcasters on the plane are considered to have that feat or feats for the purpose of applying them to that spell. Spellcasters native to the plane must gain the feat or feats normally if they want to use them on other planes as well. *Limited Magic: Planes with this trait permit only the use of spells and spell-like abilities that meet particular qualifications.Magic can be limited to effects from certain schools or subschools, to effects with certain descriptors, or to effects of a certain level (or any combination of these qualities). Spells and spell-like abilities that don’t meet the qualifications simply don’t work. *Dead Magic: These planes have no magic at all. A plane with the dead magic trait functions in all respects like an antimagic field spell. Divination spells cannot detect subjects within a dead magic plane, nor can a spellcaster use teleport or another spell to move in or out. The only exception to the “no magic” rule is permanent planar portals, which still function normally. 'How Planes Interact' *Seperate Planes: Two planes that are separate do not overlap or directly connect to each other. They are like planets in different orbits. The only way to get from one separate plane to the other is to go through a third plane. Coterminous Planes Planes that touch at specific points are coterminous. Where they touch, a connection exists, and travelers can leave one reality behind and enter the other. *Coexistent Planes: If a link between two planes can be created at any point, the two planes are coexistent. These planes overlap each other completely. A coexistent plane can be reached from anywhere on the plane it overlaps. When moving on a coexistent plane, it is often possible to see into or interact with the plane it coexists with. 'Layered Planes' Infinities may be broken into smaller infinities, and planes into smaller, related planes. These layers are effectively separate planes of existence, and each layer can have its own planar traits. Layers are connected to each other through a variety of planar gates, natural vortices, paths, and shifting borders.Access to a layered plane from elsewhere usually happens on a specific layer: the first layer of the plane, which can be either the top layer or the bottom layer, depending on the specific plane. Most fixed access points (such as portals and natural vortices) reach this layer, which makes it the gateway for other layers of the plane. The plane shift spell also deposits the spellcaster on the first layer of the plane. 'Plane Descriptions' *The Material Plane *The Astral Plane *The Inner Planes *The Etheral Plane *Elemental World of Air, Earth, Fire and Water *The elemental Poles of Positiv and Negative Energy *The Twilight Plane, or The Shadow Planes *The Outer Worlds *Interplanes